


Say it

by IWroteAFanficOnce



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteAFanficOnce/pseuds/IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheena wants to to draw those words from the Chosen's mouth, and she'll get them by any means necessary...even if she has to tease it out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this pretty fast, so they're probably a few errors. Forgive me.

“Say it,” Sheena whispered into the red-haired Chosen’s ear, her breath tickling his neck.

“uh uh, not gonna happen toots,” Zelos respond in his usual haughty fashion.

Sheena frowned as she made an annoyed groan. “Fine suit yourself,” she said with a huff.

“Give me your best-” mid-comeback Zelos’ words dissolved into a soft moan.

“Oh? We're you trying to say something?”

“Me? Nope, you must be hearing-mmmm." There is was again. His cocky demeanor fell apart and all that came was a muffled groan as the Tethe'alla’s Chosen tried to bury his into a pillow.

Zelos had been completely stripped of his clothes, his arms tied behind his back even. He was completely defenseless and subject to any manner of torture the kunoichi desired him to endure.

But it couldn't be called all bad. Sheena sat straddling his thighs, her bare skin against his. There was the occasional brush of her ample bosom against his back, sending electricity down to his loins. But more than anything he could feel the weight of her hips whenever she pressed against him and bore her strap-on deeper, until she fit it up to the base.

“If you say it I’ll go easy on you.”

“What?” Zelos scoffed. “And ruin all of your fun?”

The redhead would learn that taunting the woman, who was presently 8 inches into asshole wasn't the best of idea.

**WHAP!**

Sheena's hand clapped against his buttocks.

"Hey! Watch it!" The chosen said with a start. "My skin is sensitive."

However, Sheena elected to ignore his warning as she struck his ass again and again until the cheek had begun to redden.

"Geezus you she-devil!" Zelos cried out before covering his mouth.

"What was that?" Sheena whispered as she leaned in close. She sensually rocked her hips against him, teasing him as the dildo moved through him agonizingly slow. "Not gonna talk? That's fine," she said as she kissed her way down his back, eliciting muffled whimpers from her friend. "Just means I'll get to have more fun."

Sheena placed her hands on Zelos' hips, digging her fingers into his hips before bucking her hips in one mighty thrust. A cry broke the air as Zelos let out a heavy moan. The woman jerked her hips again, wrenching another from his lips. She took another slow plunge into a crevice, making the boy arch his back a whimper escaped his lips. She pulled her hips back puling the shaft of her toy out of his rear until the tip rested at his entrance.

"Say it," Sheena cooed into Zelos' ear as begun to kiss his neck and tangling her fingers into his hair. Her only response were the mumbles that were no more than mumble and lost to the sheets. "What was that?" she asked as she swayed her hips from side to side, stirring the tip of against his entrance.

Zelos groaned as the teasing dragged on. He stirred his hips against her trying to push the phallic object back in, only to have her pull away. Another groan, this one in defeat. "...I'm an idiot," he let slip out before burying his face back into a pillow.

Sheena smiled as she slowly pushed back into him. "An idiot what?" she asked as nuzzled against her neck, her hands tangling in his hair again.

"I'm an idiot Chosen," he said as he gasped for air.

"An idiot Chosen who?" Sheena goaded him, wanting more. But she was also picking up her pace, becoming rough half thrust as she pounded against him.

"An idiot Chosen...who flirts...with too many girls," Zelos said between whimpers as Sheena bore into him. His hand balled into fist as her assault continued. The feeling of Sheena driving into him again and again was too much. Zelos could feel himself beginning to drool as the waves of pleasure washed over, dragged him down and threatened to drown him. He could feel a tingling warmth bubbling at his core.

In one swift motion Sheena rolled him over to face her.

Zelos smiled as he took in the sight of Sheena's every curve. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sheena smirked as she slowed her thrust and gently stroked the shaft of his member. "One last thing..." she began with a coy smile.

"Is it that you want me to declare my undying love for you?" Zelos said with a wink. He noted how she turned a shade dark and smirked. "It is isn't it!"

"Shut up!" Sheena screeched as she began her attack with renewed vigor. She thrust her hips into him again, watching as the Chosen's face twisted with pleasure. He wrapped his legs around her waist forcing the kunoichi deeper. He was about to cum, and Sheena knew it.

Sheena gripped his member with a vice like grip, preventing his release, but never giving up on her assault. "Say it!" she hissed as she wildly thrust her hips.

Zelos bit his lip, trying to swallow the words in his throat. He stirred in her grasp, trying to free himself and gain his release. He grit his teeth as the sensation only built and he teetered on the verge. His throbbed in her hand, his body ready for release. "Alright, alright!" Zelos cried amidst his whimpers. "You're the only girl for me! Now let me come dammit!"

Sheena smirked at his plea, and released her grip. The moment she let go Zelos' member erupted with a thick stream of his pearly fluid. Beads of cum splattered across the Chosen's chest and face. Zelos lay their heaving, riding the final waves of his climax, occasionally licking stray strands of cum from around his mouth. Sheena withdrew herself before flopping onto the bed next to him.

"Don't know how to be gentle do you?" Zelos said between pants. "You really are a demonic banshee huh?"

**WHAP!**


End file.
